User talk:Sephoran Deathblade
Hi Sephoran Deathblade, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:34, July 25, 2010 Welcome to Redwall Wikia! Hello fellow Redwall Fan, I'm Layla Goldeneyes; may I be the second to welcome you to Redwall Wikia (or Redwall Abbey)! I hope you enjoy yourself here and get to meet other friendly users who love the Redwall'' series just as much as you do. Here at Redwall Wikia, you can do several stuff. Edit articles to their correct way; make alot of friends; or even create a fan fiction! To read my fan fiction, click here --> ''Golden Darkness''. Once again, welcome to Redwall Wikia! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'''Layla Goldeneyes]] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!''']] 01:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sephoran, and welcome to Redwall Wiki! I hope we can be friends. If ya have any questions, then please ask me on my talk page. Once again, welcome! :) --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 01:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC) WELCOME! Hey, Sephoran! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! :D I hope you have a fun time here! --MERLOCK 01:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! Do you know, yore last name is the same name of a wildcat warlord in one of my fanfics? Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know yer. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Peony, Verminfate, Shieldmaiden, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 01:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Sephoran, welcome to Redwall wiki! I noticed you're Catholic. I am as well :). Hope you have a good time here and hope to see you around sometime. Bye! --Maulblade Say whaaat? O.o 02:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and just so you know, this is just an alternate account I've signed in with. My real userpage is Here . --Maulblade Say whaaat? O.o 02:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC)